


Choosing To Stay Lost

by Bethynyc



Category: Lost, Primeval
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-29
Updated: 2011-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-20 20:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethynyc/pseuds/Bethynyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Warnings</b>: Spoilers for season 2 of Primeval<br/><b>Disclaimer</b>: I own nothing. LOST is owned by Bad Robot, Primeval is owned by the BBC.<br/><b>Notes</b>: Written for crossovers_las round 7.<br/>Unbetaed</p>
    </blockquote>





	Choosing To Stay Lost

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings** : Spoilers for season 2 of Primeval  
>  **Disclaimer** : I own nothing. LOST is owned by Bad Robot, Primeval is owned by the BBC.  
>  **Notes** : Written for crossovers_las round 7.  
> Unbetaed

The last thing Desmond expected to see in the middle of the Pacific was a man. Especially since that man fell out a bright light in the air and into the ocean.

Penny didn't see it; she was napping off her early pregnancy exhaustion in the cabin. That left Desmond alone to perform a rescue. He killed the engines and dropped the sea anchor, then tethered himself to the ship with a rescue line. Taking hold of the float, he kicked off his shoes and jumped into the water.

The man was flailing, quickly becoming waterlogged. Desmond swam over to him, hoping that the line was long enough, and managed to pull him onto the float. Desmond managed to keep him on the float while he towed himself back to the boat. Once there, he transferred the harness with the line onto the shallowly breathing man before climbing onto the boat to winch him onto the deck.

The stress of being hauled up caused the man to cough, water coming up from his lungs.

“Desmond? What happened?” Penny stood on the stairs coming up to the deck from the cabin.

“He fell out of a light in the sky.” said Desmond.

Penny shook her head and went to the winch controls to let the stranger down carefully as Desmond steadied him. “Out of the air? Do you think he's from...you know?”

Desmond was busy helping the man clear his lungs, but managed to give her a look that said _I don't know, but maybe._ Finally, the stranger opened his eyes and looked at Desmond.

The eyes were clear blue, and had seen too much. Desmond knew those eyes; he saw the same expression in the mirror every morning.

“You all right, Brotha?”

The man blinked. “I don't know yet.”  
“Right then.” Desmond nodded slowly. “Let's get you below and out of those wet things before you catch your death of cold. Penny!” He helped the stranger up and brought him below.

The man seemed to be recovering quickly, and gratefully changed into Desmond's spare sweats. When he came out of the cabin. Penny handed a hot mug of tea to the stranger.

“Here,” she said. “Should help warm you up.”

He sipped it cautiously. “Thank you.”

“What's your name?” she asked, sitting beside him on the bench.

“Stephen, Stephen Hart.” He took another sip. “Um. Where am I?”

Desmond grinned. “About two hundred miles off the coast of Peru.” Stephen coughed, and Desmond continued. “I was on deck, and a glowing light appeared in the air, and you fell out of it.”

“Anomaly. I was about to...and then it was right underneath me. I fell through.” Stephen stood up suddenly. “Did anything else come through? Anything?”

Desmond shook his head. “I didn't see anything.”

“No creatures of any kind?”

“Just you, brotha.” Desmond frowned as he saw the relief flash over Stephen's face. “Anyone we can call? Anyone missing you?”

“No.” Stephen took a deep breath. “It...I...No.” He looked at his rescuers. “If you don't mind, I think I'd like to stay lost for a while. If it isn't any trouble.”

Desmond grinned. “No trouble at all, brotha.”

x-x-x

A dark shape dived deep into the ocean, away from the boat.


End file.
